The supermarket mania
Summary Peppa was looking for food in the pantry looking for milk i mean, pfffftttt! Biscuits but there's no more! I have to give peppa some! Peppa is going to the grocceries with Heinrich and George and Trevor! Yay! Transcript Narrator: Today, Peppa was eating her breakfast this morning Peppa: I like chips (she walks in the pantry) OMG!!! Mummy: Sorry peppa! Were out of chips :( Peppa: NOOOO!!!! Heinrich: It's ok! How about let's go to the supermarket? Peppa: Great idea! Mummy: C'mon! Let's go to the supermarket! Trevor: (munches on cereal) Mmm... Cereal! I eat all the chips :) Peppa: How rude! And you're also shy to me? That's silly! George: (standing on chair) Hey, hey! Peppa! (smack!) Owww! Heinrich: Why don't you eat your cereal?!?! George: But i'm already finished! Peppa: What George? George: Erm... Dinesaw! Peppa: Silly! That's not how you sayl it! George: Ok, dinohsawr? Peppa: Ok! That's enough! I have to talk to Heinrich! Trevor: That's silly! How rude! You can't talk to him because he's busy! Heinrich: Come on! To the supermarket! Mummy: Ok, let's go George! Come on! George: (giggles) I love the supermarket! Want to see Dinesaw! Peppa: OMG! The Supermarket Narrator: When they reach the supermarket, they went bursting out of the car! Yay!! Heinrich: Which do i choose hmmm?? Peppa: I like popcorn! Heinrich: I like spaghetti! George: I like dinesaw! Peppa and Heinrich: OMG!!!!! Mummy: Don't worry! I'll ask him to spell "dinosaur" Brianna: Hi Peppa! Peppa: Hi! I mean, pffffft! (smack) your always a monkey! :P Brianna: That's very rude! (crosses her arms) Trevor: Look! It's a 3ds! I wish to have one... but only at my birthday George: (giggles) A 3ds! (oink) Heinrich: (dancing) Whoa! George: Teeheehee! Dance you dancing! Peppa: Look! I saw Chloe! Chloe: Hello cousin! Alexander is big! He is 4 now! Peppa: Alex! Your big! A really big boy Alex! Heinrich: (jumping) A big boy? (claps) Really awesome! Mummy: Let's go! Peppa: This way! (pointing) Heinrich: Yay! Owww! Peppa: Oh... I'm sorry! I thought that you were not there! Narrator: Peppa and Heinrich and George and Mummy were looking for groceries Heinrich: We need chips! Peppa: Potato chips, Hmm... Prawn, Chicken, Potato, Original, Salt and Vinegar Hmm.... Heinrich: I don't know... Maybe pick Potato! (grabs the potato chips) Trevor: Yes! I want to eat them all! Bhwahahaha! Peppa: Dinesaw? Yes! One dinesaw toy! George: Yay! Heinrich: Uh oh, were lost! Trevor: Mama? Where's Mama? Heinrich: Did you call her mama? Sounds cool! Peppa: Mummy!! Mummy!! Heinrich: OMG!!!! George: Waaaahhhh!!!! Heinrich: It's ok! Mummy's comming soon! Mummy: Why are you lost? You didn't saw me! George: Mummy! You're back! Yay! Mummy: Thank you! Narrator: When they reach the cashier, they order all the groceries they got Peppa: Mummy! Look! Muddy Puddles! Mummy: Yay! Let's play! Everybody was rolling in muddy puddles and laughing THE END!! Heinrich: (waving) Bye! (smack) Oww!! Trevor: Sorry, (singing) THE END!!!!! Goofs While George is crying, Heinrich's legs are missing When George was standing on the chair, he doesn't have ears While Heinrich was dancing, Trevor's earphones were negative While everyone was at the muddy puddles, George was not wearing his boots Peppa smacked Brianna Bear because she thought she's Belinda Bear